koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2
Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 (真・三國無双 MULTI RAID 2) is the sequel to Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. The game features an original story with several fantasy elements. Shi Huangdi, a tyrannical ruler with mystical powers, has been revived. With the power to resurrect old heroes and gods at his command, he desires to create an eternal empire for himself. The heroes of the Three Kingdoms band together to stop him. A high-definition revamp called Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 HD Version has been announced for PS3 in 2012. Gameplay *Over 200 customizable parts are available for characters. They can slightly alter their appearance with these items equipped. Having cleared save data from the previous title grants four masks for characters. They are cartoon versions of the animals used to represent Wei, Wu, and Shu, as well as an extra panda mask. *Characters can now "awaken" their weapons with a new technique called "Weapon Overdrive". It surrounds their weapons with a glittering effect and enables new abilities to be used against enemies. Weapons can also be altered to the player's liking, based on items obtained during quests. *Like Special, players can choose their own team of friendly computer controlled generals to assist them during solo play. *Each character has three new abilities. They are: **'Support Skill' - allows players to sacrifice their awakening gauge to heal another player's life by pressing and holding the button for a select target. **'Joint Party Ability' - Grants a unique effect for party members in the area, which is unique to each character. It is used automatically when players form groups. These abilities boost various stats of the party, such as strength, defense, speed, etc. **'Card' - a slightly different version than the system used in Special, certain generals can use a card to affect the field's effects. These cards may also require the presence of certain non-playable characters in order to use. Ideally, these cards can be used to the player's merit. *Quests are categorized into three different categories. They are: **'Fighting' - splits the party into two groups to fight in mock battles. Players can either select the "Competition", "Monarch" or "Top" sections. ::*Competition - has the players fight a third party enemy. A gauge at the top of the screen judges each team's progress of defeating the enemy before them, the goal being to lower the opposite team's gauge by defeating several enemies. ::*Monarch - each team is designated with a monarch and the objective is to search and destroy the opposing team's monarch. While they are generic looking, monarchs actually have a strong defense due to the guards surrounding them, making it a task to additionally defeat the guards surrounding them. ::*Top - players are placed on top a slender tower-like pedestal and the goal is to remain standing on top of it for as long as possible. Knocking off the opposing team can lower their point gauge at the top of the screen. :*'City' - quests from the NPCs within a city, asking the team to perform various tasks within the town in a given time limit. Completing these types of quests changes the requirements for cards and allows more generals to be included for the cards' requirements. :*'Limited' - limits the abilities of the player's team (ranging from character levels, number of participants, weapons, etc.) to obtain items as a reward. *Players now have the ability to make up their original quests to boost their own characters and to share with others by talking to the "Informant" in towns. Players can customize the options and objectives of their missions, helping to train other generals they or other players may be using. Original quests can be exchanged between other players and can be set to not always require the player's attention. Completing original quests from other players (or having the player's quests completed from other users) awards "Community Points", which can be used to acquire rare items and to allow trading with other users. Community Points can also be used to unlock characters from the Warriors Orochi series. *Slight adjustments have been made to the lock-on system and camera. *Save data from the previous title can carry over into the player's data for this title. Items may change in the sequel and players can keep their former avatar names. *Downloadable content includes different customization options at the shop, new side quests, and different customizable accessories. Characters This only lists newly featured characters. The original cast, including Meng Huo from Special, returns. Lu Bu is not listed among the normal cast but he still appears as a playable character in the game. Playable *Jiang Wei *Da Qiao *Cai Wenji *Xiang Yu *Beauty Yu *Xi Wang Mu and her counterpart Huang Quan *King Mu *Nu Wa - with Community Points *Fu Xi - with Community Points *San Zang - with Community Points *Sun Wukong - with Community Points Unique NPCs *Shi Huangdi *Orochi *Orochi X *Da Ji *Kiyomori Taira Related Media Koei performed a special collaboration event with Da Qiao for the SanDisk Memory Stick. She poses and interacts with the SanDisk mascot, Weapon Shop Owner Oyaji. Players who buy specially marked Shigekix, a gummi candy product, could also register their product's serial number to obtain an original present in the game. Image Song *Ambience :Performed by: Flow *used for commercials. Gallery Sandiskoyaji-daqiao-1.jpg|SanDisk Oyaji and Da Qiao Sandiskoyaji-daqiao-2.jpg|SanDisk Oyaji and Awakened Da Qiao File:Shigekix-dwsf2pins.jpg|Merchandise available at Hisashi Koinuma's talk show event for Hokuto Musou External links *Official Japanese website *Official Taiwanese website Category:Games